Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone - Time Travel XP
by ColdArrows09
Summary: Everyone is celebrating, celebrating another Christmas of their lives with their families. Cheers and laughter can be heard everywhere. Hope is once again embedded at everyone's faces. But not all were happy. Deep inside in a very secluded forest were three people running, two adults, a man and a woman both chasing a very frightened boy holding a golden artifact or simply a clock.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Return

Everyone is celebrating, celebrating another Christmas of their lives with their families. Cheers and laughter can be heard everywhere. Hope is once again embedded at everyone's faces.

But not all were happy. Deep inside in a very secluded forest were three people running, two adults, a man and a woman both chasing a very frightened boy holding a golden artefact or simply a small golden clock? Both adults were scared to what the boy could do to the clock but also angry, at least the man but all of them were sad in this whole situation. Clearly forgetting it was Christmas.

They keep running on the white floor of the forest as the boy tried to get away from his chasers. The man grew impatient and drew a stick from his pocket and fired something from it, the stick is not a normal stick it is a wand! , to a tree making it blocked the boy's way. The boy jumped on it and tried to get them lost him.

"Stop! He's —"the boy heard the woman pleaded the man.

"I know! But we need to stop –"the man answered. Those words were the last words the boy heard before he reached his destination, the lake.

When the adults had already caught up with him, he had already dived into the freezing lake followed by the man suitly. Under the water the boy managed to reach the deepest part of the lake. His brownish and quite blondish hair was the only thing that the man can see as guide to him. The man's stronger limbs make him swim faster than the boy but before he could reach him the boy opened the golden clock like artefact and flicks the numbers in it. It gave off a bright light covering the boy's form and momentarily blinding the man and soon also covered him as well.

"No!" screamed the woman ghostly as the light comes out from the water and enveloped her also and soon the whole world in a matter of seconds.

Newly born children disappeared as well as the teens while the adults returned back from where they were when they were still babies, their mothers' wombs, and the dead return backed to life. The time was set to return 33 years, 1980.

People all over the world wake up on their biggest headache of their lives but they don't remember anything. It's just a simple day with a big headache but not Albus Dumbledore and few special people.

Albus Wulfric Percyval Brian Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of his time, the headmaster of Hogwarts, woke up on his study table beside his crescent shaped eyeglasses and in his purple night robes with a painful headache and memories returning back. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up and find something to lean on. As soon as the most important memories come back he quickly straightened up himself and forgets about his pain. With a flick of his wand he disappeared and appeared to the secret hideout house of the Potters. Surprisingly he found it easily even though he knew it was under Fidelus Charm, a charm use to hide a structure from enemies. He quickly knocked on the door only welcomed by a powerful curse from the Potter parents. Dumbledore quickly deflect the curse with his wand but failed to deflect a stunning curse fired to him. It knocked him out.

"Dumbledore!" gasped Lily Potter after seeing the white long beard and trade mark crescent glasses. In her arms was the baby Harry Potter. James Potter quickly released his old professor after that.

"How do you able to locate us?" asked James. "Our house is under the Fideliuos charm"

"I don't know also but you need to get away from here now!"Commanded Dumbledore. He then turned to the door and fired a curse to the enemy called Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

"Ahhh... Dumbledore it's nice to meet you again." Voldemort said after he deflected the curse Dumbledore fired.

"Do you have your memories?" asked Dumbledore quietly to Lily and James as he fight back to Voldemort. Both Potters nod. "Then GO! "

At seeing the determination and order from the eyes of their old Headmaster they flicked their wands and disappeared. Both of them landed at the front door of their friend, Sirius Black. Without knocking they barged in the 12 Grimmaulds Place. They saw a tall and handsome but very worried man walking back and forth around the living room.

10 ½ years later.

"Avada Kredava!" Someone shouted.

"—leave him to the Kreyns! Ah!" a woman's voice said before screaming in pain and lie down on the floor.

"Ah!" someone scream from behind but the woman kept talking.

"Please, please..." she cry out while giving a small bundle of blankets to a man wearing all black before she closed her eyes. Peace finally came over her scared and worried face.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Harry heard someone call him and realize it was his brother Erickson Kreyn. The lightning bolt scar that was marked since he was barely one gave off a bearable pain. He put his hand on it trying to ease the pain a little bit.

Harry quickly wake up and grab his eyeglasses on the side table, sweat were rolling all over his face. He saw Erick, Erickson's nickname, worried face.

"Bro... You've been screaming again. What is it this time?" asked Erick fixing his rectangular eyeglasses.

"Well... this time it's not like the other dreams with just screaming and shouting weird words. This time I saw a little bit of my dream." answered Harry while still massaging his forehead.

"What is it? What did you saw?

"I saw a hand, a small hand but not like those of the babies it's like..."

"Like?"

"Like mom's, I assume it is lady's hand since it is like mom's, she give a small bundle of blankets to a man..." Harry glanced at Erick, he thought he will ask again since he know that Erick is very inquisitive one, so he stopped but after he saw Erick is intently waiting for his next words he speak again. "I cannot see his face because his whole face was blurred but all I can identify was he is wearing all black from head to toe. Then before you wake me up, I saw green flash cover all over my view."

"Are there any weird words said in your dream again?" asked Erick.

Harry knew this question will turn up again. Erick is very fascinated to the words he heard in his dreams. Since the first dream where he saw a big three headed dog, Erick is writing all the words on his notebook.

"I'm not sure if this is the exact words but this one is the weirdest of all. Avada Kredava?" said Harry. Erick nod before writing the words on his notebook and study it for awhile.

"Well I cannot think of what these words are use for. What happened after this was said?" inquired Erick. Harry thinks for awhile. In his dream the woman he heard talking scream in pain after this was said and he was sure that the woman died too because of her way of speaking struggling to say her final words or he thought so.

"Ummm... I think the woman I heard in my dream died or as far as I remember or maybe those words are use to create green light because that was the last thing I saw in my dream."

Erick always dream or more likely assume that there are really witches and wizards in the world so after he heard Harry's dreams he thought it was a lead to the magical world he always dream of. Harry cannot stop him because Erick was always the more imaginative and wiser one between the two of them.

"Maybe that's a death curse or something." Muttered Erick under his breath. He nodded to himself before he go back to his bed and say to Harry "Well Harry thanks for the story I think this one is the coolest dream you have, though I might consider it more a nightmare..."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Erick" Harry said before returning his eyeglasses on the side table. He kept on thinking the dream until he got another dream.

In his dream, he is inside a void and continuously hearing a single word: "RETURN"

The next morning the dream was forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's Characters solely belong to J.k. Rowling. I own nothing but this story.

Chapter Two: Fear Me Not

It's been 11 years had passed quite fast since the Kreyns saw the baby Harry on their doorstep with a letter from their old professor telling them that Harry is their nephew and his parents had died the night before. Mary Jane Potter – Kreyn was distraught after they read the letter. She hugged the baby Harry tightly and caressed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She promised that day that she and her husband will protect and love her nephew.

Harry Potter kept his surname but still call his aunt and uncle, mom and dad. Also he is well aware about where are his parents but do not know why they died or if someone kill them. His parents won't tell him even though he asked.

He was raised with full love, as promised by Mary, with his cousin who he recognized as his brother.

Erickson Scott Kreyn is the one and only child of the Kreyns until Harry came to their doorstep after he was born. Harry is a day older than him. Harry and Erick were always told to be twins not only because Mary had fond of dressing them alike when they were still children until now but because they really look like each other. From the face... to the rise of their hair from the back, the height, and the way they smile cheekily if they were caught by Mary playing with her bonsai in their garden.

The only differences were their eyes, the scar and the shape of their eyeglasses. Harry has his mother's green eyes, the lightning bolt scar, and his eyeglasses were rounded while Erick has his father's baby blue eyes, rectangular eyeglasses and of course he does not have a scar. But both of them have the Potter looks.

"Harry! Erick! Breakfast!" Mary called out. They are now living at Privet Drive #6, beside Dursley family. They pretty well remember the first time they set foot at Privet Drive the Dursleys were nice to them but as soon as Petunia Dursley heard the last name of Harry she grew pale and started glaring at Harry as soon as the Kreyn parents are not looking to them.

"Just a minute mom!" cried Erick as he tries to finish the book he is reading since three in the morning. Harry groaned a little before picking up his eyeglasses on the bed side table. Both greeted each other before going down together to the dining room.

At the dining room they were greeted by Mary and the smell of bacons being cooked. Cyan barked as an acknowledgement to their presence before munching his dog food. Cyan is a German shepherd that they found starving on their old hometown, Asphite town, a town that Harry and Erick can't remember where.

Harry and Erick ate their breakfast as slow as possible because today they will be with the abominable son of Dursleys, Dudley Dursley he, like his father, Vernon Dursley, were big and beefy boy. Their mother insisted them to come with their cousin on his special day.

"You two eat faster the Dursleys might be waiting for you now." ordered Mary seeing her sons are eating slowly. They do what was ordered but not without whining first.

"Mom... do we really have too?" whined Harry. "I mean Dudley and we, we will never be good."

"And I'm sure, mom that Dudley haven't finish his overload, super, mega breakfast for today!" Erick butted in. Mary both gave them a joking stern gaze.

"And how are you so sure young men?"

"Because Dudley is... A PIG!" both brothers said in unison and laugh after that. Mary shook her head before reminding them to finish their breakfast faster again.

Today they will be attending Dudley's 11th birthday. For past 5 years since they set foot on Privet Drive they always attend Dudley's birthday. Dudley always receives numerous gifts from his father who obviously spoil him much. They always give him gifts but when Mary or Cam is not around they see Dudley crushing or throwing their gift to the trashcan purposely to annoy them. Not that they mind it's only a Fit & Health Magazine though.

After Dudley's birthday today together with the Dursleys and Piers Pollkiss, Dudley's best friend who awfully look like a rat, they will be going to zoo. At the thought of Dudley's friends coming with them Harry and Erick turned paler than they are usually were.

"Mom, are you sure they our relatives?" asked Harry randomly as he wear his red, horizontal striped t-shirt. Mary gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean baby?" Harry rolled his eyes after hearing what Mary called him.

"Well... he always bullies us and cousins are not supposed to do that" explained Erick wearing his blue, horizontal striped t-shirt.

"Of course cousins shouldn't suppose do that to each other" said Mary. She will be saying more when they reach the Dursleys' doorstep and rang the doorbell. "Will continue these boys but for now enjoy your trip to the zoo" She then ushered them out from their house and gave them to the Dursley parents. Petunia answered the door and gave a warm fake smile to Mary and a hidden dirty look to Harry which he and Erick only caught.

"Behave." Mary said sternly with a smile before she left.

Before they leave to zoo Vernon talked to them privately. He dragged them to the other side of the car covering them up from their parents.

"I warn you two, if you do anything wrong that will make this trip horrible and terrible I'll smash you two into bony pieces! Understand?!"

Both boys nod in fright.

"Why did mom and dad isn't going with us, again?" asked Harry as soon as Vernon left.

"Work, work that we don't even know what it is." said Erick. "They said there is an emergency but they always have emergencies don't you think?"

"Yeah..."

'BEEP' 'BEEP'

Vernon smashed the horn of his car agitatedly. His brows knitting in agitation to them? They don't know but usually, it's them.

"Hurry up" said Dudley "Losers" he said the last part quietly seeing their parents is still there. Both of them quickly seat between Dudley and Piers, their legs are squeezing to each other because of Dudley's size and Piers accommodation to the space. He is slouching on the seat.

The travel to the as expected was not good. Harry and Erick were sandwiched between Dudley and Piers. Both hog and rat were obviously trying to suffocate them. They purposely squeeze them whenever they pass to a curve and not only that they will also whine so they will be reprimanded by Vernon and Petunia.

At last they reached the zoo whole and alive but with sore limbs. They just behave just like what Vernon wants them. They just follow wherever the Dursleys and their rat go. When they walk into the reptile section of the zoo Erick started to sweat and look a little bit nervous.

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'

"WAKE UP!" shouted Dudley on the glass window of a sleeping cobra. Erick shakes a little at the sight. Vernon tried to help his son but got reprimanded by Harry.

"He's asleep!"

Vernon can't bring himself shout at Harry in public so he just shook his head and leave them alone.

"How boring..." Dudley said then leaves the sleeping snake.

"Sorry about that. He just doesn't know what the feeling of lying down there all day, doing nothing" apologized Harry to the sleeping snake. (Wait! Does this happen already?) He thought.

Just then the cobra stands up and gave him a wink. Erick started to shake obviously on his place.

"Do you hear me?" asked Harry excitedly. The cobra nodded.

"Yesssss..." Harry heard at the back of his head hissed the cobra.

"Is that you?!" asked Harry, he received another nod from the cobra.

"Harry! I think I'm going crazy!" said Erick suddenly, trembling in fear of the snake. "I think I heard the snake talking!"

"Fear me notttt..." hissed the snake at the back of their heads seeing Erick is scared of him before Harry could asked if Erick can hear the snake too. Just then Dudley came and roughly pushed them aside making them stumble on the ground.

"Wow!" gasped Dudley while leaning his full weight on the glass.

Harry don't know but after he angrily glared Dudley on his back the glass window Dudley is leaning on disappeared and Dudley stumbled inside. The cobra grabbed the chance to free itself. As it slither near them it was mysteriously flew back inside its cage and was knocked out after Erick gasped and shakes terribly.

Meanwhile, the glass window mysteriously reappeared and Dudley was locked up inside the cage with a knocked out cobra.

"My SON!" gasped Petunia.

Harry laughed at the scene and Erick can't help but laugh at Dudley's face as he tried to remove the sleeping snake around his neck.

"MOMMY! AH!" Harry heard Erick lip read out loud what Dudley is saying to his mom. Both of them laughed out loud. They were silenced when Vernon look at them venomously and grabbed them by the arm roughly and drag them to the parking lot.

"What did you do?!" asked Vernon angrily holding their heads up by their hair.

"I swear I don't know!" answered Erick.

"Do you think I will believe that?! Tell me what you did?!" Vernon grasped their hair tighter.

"I-it is like magic!" said Harry.

"There is no such thing as magic!" hissed Vernon lowly before pushing them inside the car.

As soon as they reached home Harry and Erick quickly went inside their house and locked inside their room. They open their window when they heard the squeaking horn of their car. As expected they saw the Dursley parents went to their parents and talk about them misbehaving in the whole trip. Surely they will be hearing a lot from their mom.

They don't have to wait because in a minute they heard their mom's rapid knocking on their door. Harry heard their mom murmur an incoherent word on the other side of the door and suddenly their door was open.

"Can you care to explain what happened young men?" interrogated Mary with knitting eyebrow.

"Mom...?" started Erick, gulping hard.

"Hmmm...?"

"It's like magic." to their surprise Mary don't look like neither shocked nor in utter of disbelief of their explanation on what happened.

"I got angry to Dudley when he suddenly pushed us aside when we are talking to a..." Harry is unsure if to continue or not. A talking snake is far too much unbelievable.

"A snake?" Cam continued his sentence.

"How... how did you know dad?" asked Erick and Harry in unison.

"What!" gasped Mary her knitted eyebrows awhile ago rise up in shock after what she heard. "A SNAKE! Cam! They said they talk to a snake! Why are you so damn calm?!" Mary shouted at Cam. She then dragged him inside their bedroom. Harry and Erick quickly follow them and pressed their ears on their door. They heard gloating sound and then they can't hear anything inside.

"Harry, isn't their bedroom isn't soundproofed, is it?" asked Erick.

"Of course not." answered Harry.

"But why this is like this?"

"I don't know too."

They stayed like that for an hour or so but when their parents came out Mary is on her usual cheery mother mood again. As if nothing happened.

"You know Harry, I think something is being cooked up here." said Erick when they are finally alone in the dining room. Mary said that she will cook them a special dinner.

"Of course something is being cooked up, mom's cooking you know." answered Harry dumbly.

"No! Not cook like cooking foods. Like mom and dad have a surprise or plan behind or backs." Erick huffed. Harry does not have a chance to answer when Mary and her foods came in with Cam trailing behind.

As Harry retired to his bed, his mind floats back to his and Erick's talk awhile ago. Erick give him another thing to keep him awake beside of Erick's furious flipping of pages and scribbling on his journal.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters solely belong to J.k. Rowling.

Chapter Three: What A Letter Can Bring

It's been six days since Dudley's birthday and weird occurrences that had happened. The day after that they saw their dad got letters from their mail hole. Harry and Erick quickly thought it was special because Cam quickly hid it from them when they tried to see it.

"Dad, what's that?" asked Erick.

"Nothing bud, it's... its work... right! Yeah, it's from work." answered Cam nervously. Harry saw him hid the letter now inside his pocket seeing he is trying to get a better look at it.

"Harry, Colt, breakfast!" Mary called out from the kitchen.

"Go now buds your mom's calling you." said Cam hastily.

Before they went to the kitchen both of them cast a suspicious glance to their dad. Cam pretended they weren't looking and whistled while fanning himself up with his hand. They clearly heard he sighed when they were out of sight and said compliment for himself before going to his and Mary's room.

"Harry, don't ya think dad's a little bit weird?"

"I think so too."

Then Harry thought he heard a hooting of owl from somewhere. He thought it's only him who heard it because Erick do not react and Erick will not miss a chance to see an owl for that is his favourite animal for all Harry know. He decided to dismiss as soon as they started eating.

The out of character of their parents continue until now. Even Mary seems not like herself she is more cheerful, hyper in a good way. Both of their parents have more over-times than they usually do. Harry and Erick smell something is really going on without them knowing.

"Harry what do you think they are doing?" asked Erick. He is full of questions since the mysterious occurrences happened and now that their parents are doing something both of them don't know. "I wish it is something really good because I'm getting really restless."

"I don't know but I'm sure that it is good. Mom and Dad will not do something bad to us, will they?"

Erick nod at Harry's good logical reasoning.

"You're right. They are our parents of course they won't let us fall on something bad, right?" said Erick. "Erick what are you thinking! They are our parents they love us!" He then laughed to himself.

Harry suddenly woke up from his slumber in the middle of the night when a bright light shine over his head and a loud cheering were heard.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Advance Happy Birthday Erick!"

It was Cam and Mary, giving them a little birthday surprise. Each of them was given cakes, they guessed baked by Mary herself, to blow for.

"Thanks Mom, Dad"

"You're Welcome, sweethearts."Said Mary warmly.

"Time for presents!" Cam said. He then gets something from his pocket and gave them their presents. It is the letters they saw Cam got and hid away from them.

Oddly, as soon as he got hold of the letter Harry felt familiarity towards the thing and got a clue what's inside it."Magic..." he whispered to himself before he open the mail and read it.

It says:

To Mr. H. Potter (Mr. E. Kreyn)

From Little Whinging Privet Drive 6

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WIZARDY and WITCHCRAFT

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter (Mr. Kreyn)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments.

Terms begin on September 1; we await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"What?!" muttered Harry knitting his eyebrows, not believing of what he had read.

"Is this true Mom? Dad?" asked Erick oddly cheerfully but with knitted eyebrows also.

When both Kreyn parents nod, there was a burst of cheers from Erick while jumping on his bed. While Harry can't still believe of what was revealed. It is not he does not believe his mom and dad; he can jump from the highest building if they said that he will not die, but it is so hard to believe on something that is always subjected to be only an imagination... a fiction. He wished that he can quickly believed like Erick.

"Mom?" started Harry.

"Yes dear?"

"Your present for us... is an enrolment to a magical school?" asked Harry slowly, unsure to continue doubting his parents present.

"That's right dear" Mary answered ridiculously. Harry looked shocked because of the truthfulness he saw in his mom's face. To assure himself he asked again.

"Does these mean wizards and witches are real? I thought they were only in books. And you... are you mom and dad a witch and a wizard also?"

"Yeah..." Mary and Cameron answered in unison. She then drew a wand just like what he read in the story books and pointed it to his cake before muttering something under her breath and the cake was gone. Harry look for his cake and when he can't find it he accept the magic was true.

"So my real mom and dad are..."

"Of course they **were**, dear"

Soon Erick loosed his energy to continue his cheering and slowly sleep on his bed. Harry is fortunate he stopped because he got more things to sort to beside of being a wizard. One of that is when Mary answered him he saw a bitter look on her face and a light of anger pass to her eyes.

"Is magic is the reason why his **Dad** and **Mom **died?"

"Who is their killer?"

"Why did he/she/them kill them?"

"Is he alive?"

And more questions lulled him to sleep.

The next morning all his questions were answered by Mary and Cameron. When they finished their breakfast Harry randomly asked about his parents' death.

"So... was magic killed my parents?" asked Harry suddenly almost choking Cam at the suddenness of the question. Mary loosed her appetite at hearing the question coming from her son- nephew. There was a brief silence before Cam and Mary completely composed their selves and answered Harry. Erick silenced himself and listened carefully to the conversation.

"Yes... magic killed your parents Harry." said Cam slowly looking at his wife as if asking for permission to continue speaking, with a nod from Marie Cam continue. "They were killed because of... you"

Time suddenly, dramatically slowed down after Harry heard the reason of his parents' death. He can't accept it, the fact that because of him his parents were killed. He started shaking and tears clouded his eyes trying to stop it from falling but failed to do so. Anger rise within himself directed to his self. Mary is beside him quickly hugging him comforting him.

"What do I have that cause their death...?" asked Harry shakily.

"The Prophecy..." answered Mary. "The Prophecy pertaining to someone who will end You-Know-Who and that someone is you."

"I-is that You-Know-Who killed my parents because of me?" Harry again asked. "And who is he? Does he have name?"

"We never blame you for their deaths Harry, always remember that." said Mary.

"You're right Harry You-Know-Who killed them but you had ended him **temporarily **in return. For you he is... **Lord** **Voldemort**"Cam said the name like spitting it on dirt.

"Do I hear you right Dad? Temporarily ended?" asked Erick inquisitively. "That means Harry is not yet safe!" Cam nod in confirmation to the logic.

"That's why we decided to brought you here as soon as you turn five years old for your safety because after Voldemort's fall his followers hide in the shadows but still threats to kill you Harry." Harry visibly gulped not because of fear of being killed but because he felt a curse to his family now. Knowing what is inside his nephew's head Mary remind him what she had said earlier. Harry took comfort to it.

"Where is he dad?" asked Harry.

"No one knows..." said Mary and Cam in unison.

"Rumours said that because of Lily's love to you gave the ultimate protection to you from him and killed him in return when he tried to harm you." explained Cam. "And that scar" Harry touch his scar unknowingly. "Is the proof of your mother's love and the curse Voldemort cast on you."

Harry was comforted at knowing his mother's love will be always with him even though with a curse.

"Please Harry do not hate magic. You'll need it to protect yourself, if you cannot do it for us do it for your parents, they want you safe and by learning magic ensures that their efforts will not be put to waste." plead Mary.

"All of you are enough." said Harry warmly.

"So... do you want the second round of your presents now?" asked Cam with a cheeky smile.

This caught the attention of Harry and specially Erick who grew excited and started shouting

"YES!" all over the house.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters solely belong to J.k. Rowling I own nothing but this story.

Chapter Four: The Magic Behind

"YES! YES DAD! I want to know what your next present is!" shouted Erick excitedly. When Cam redirected his gaze from Erick to Harry, Erick looked at him with pleading eyes. Harry smiled and with unison to Erick they plead.

"Please Dad we want to know your next present!"

This caused laughter erupted from the Kreyn parents.

"Okay but you need to get ready first. We'll leave by ten ok?" said Mary. The boys nod and finished their breakfast as quickly as they could and get ready to leave quickly.

"How about your work? If you are going with us today you'll miss your work for the whole day "asked Harry with a smile.

"Except if their work is in that... Dagon Alley or Daigon Alley? Suggested Erick. "What was the place is called again Harry?"

"Diagon Alley, Colt." Mary stopped in her work of cleaning the dishes and faced them with a proud smile.

"You'll see my dears..." then she use her wand to magically finish the dishes. This drew them in awe.

They are now riding their squeaky horned car. Cam driving it to London, both boys busied themselves with the second letter inside the mail they had received.

They read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY

UNIFORM

First – year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOK

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Albert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to find them _

by NewT Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENTS

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scale

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Can we buy this on London" Harry asked then suddenly thought he had asked that question in some other time, to other person. He quickly dismissed the thought of déjà and listened to Mary as she explains where to find those things in the letter.

"At the Diagon Alley, you'll surely find those things" assured Mary.

"But I am sure mom that there is no Diagon Alley in London." inquired Colt. "Where do we'll find it?"

"If you know where to go Erick"

Harry felt the pang of déjà came to him. His mind tells him he should be the one to be told by that but not by Mary but with other person again. He quickly shook the feeling away as Cam parked their car beside a shady tree present on the street and started walking to a steeper street.

"Where are we now going, Dad?" asked Harry.

"There ..." pointed Cam. He is pointing the little grubby-looking establishment that has a sign board saying: Leaky Cauldron

"Is that a pub?" asked Erick.

"Yes" And before Erick or Harry could asked any more question they pushed inside the pub. It seemed like Cam and Mary are very well-known by the old folks inside the pub but in different name.

"Doug! ... Oh... Celine come join us." invited the old, teeth like nuts bartender. This caused Harry and Colt gave their parents curious glance. Cam and Mary laughed nervously before answering.

"Thank you Tom but we're on shopping today." said Mary, smiling nervously.

"Shopping for Hogwarts supplies for...? Who are little Dougs again?

"Harry, sir"

"And Erick" the raven headed boys decided to introduced their selves before Mary or Cam invent them a new name. Mary and Cam shot them warning glance before dismissing Tom and his offer and enter a door at the back of the pub.

"Where do you get those nicknames Mom, Dad?" asked Colt laughingly.

"That's our name we disguised here in this world." answered Mary seriously "Don't worry we will removed that soon". This silenced Erick quickly from his tirade. "Remember what we told you about the danger in this world because of that danger we are forced to change name until it was safe."

"And it was good that you don't follow your surname Harry. That will cause a big problem." said Cam while bringing is wand out and tapping the only brick wall in the room in the different direction. "Because ... Harry is what they call the Boy-Who-Lived"

"Yuck..." muttered Harry to himself. He decided the title is weird and hideous to him.

Before Harry or Erick could ask anything about what Cam had said, the brick wall he was tapping awhile ago move aside creating an entrance to a completely different world.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

Behind the wall is what they called the Diagon Alley, an alley full of shops of different magical supplies for both school and house.

Sheer joy, excitement and amazement filled Harry and Erick as they walk through the pack of people shopping in the alley. They passed _Madame Malkin's Shop Robes for all Occasions, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ and _Flourish & Blotts_. All of those shops piqued the interest of the two boys following their parents to nowhere.

"Mom, where are we going?" asked Erick, who found the shop who piqued his interest the most, The _Eeloyps Owl Emporium_ where hundreds of owls were being sold. "Can't we take a look of those owls first?"

"Later, I promise we'll buy you owl but first we need to go to bank." Mary said. "As you can see their money are different from the _Muggle world_.

"Muggle world? What is that?" asked Erick inquisitively but Mary can't hear him and only answered him. "Later."

As for Harry his eyes won't leave the Quality Quidditch Supply where he saw a wonderful broom inside the display window was being gawked over by children like his age.

"The New _Nimbus Two Thousand_!"

"The fastest broom ever!"

Oddly, as the children talk, the feeling of familiarity suddenly rise within him and was screaming to the certain _Nimbus Two Thousand_ in the window. Because Harry is so busy looking over the broom he didn't noticed he was lost. He accidentally bumped into someone, a very big man. At first Harry thought he would be crushed into pieces by the man who he instantly thought a giant but when no impact came instead a soft apology, he slowly look at the man which is many inches tall to him and apologized as well.

"S'rry Boy!" apologized in a happy tone by the big man.

"So-sorry"

"Are you lost?" asked the giant friendlily. That's when Harry realized he was lost, he looked around but he failed to find his family is. He then nod to the giant stranger and look at him for the first time. The giant not really like a giant from the stories he had read instead of scary and ugly face he saw a furry but very gentle face. His height and size only defines him as a giant but his actions were just like a normal people.

"Wh're er' ya and yer family sup'osedly going really, boy?" asked the giant. Harry opened his mouth but can't find a word to start an answer to a giant stranger. "Ah, sor'y boy my name is Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid." Thinking about his parents had told him awhile ago, about how dangerous to know his name by people Harry decided to change his surname for awhile.

"Harry, Harry Scots sir, and before I got lost my parents told me we are getting to a bank first." answered Harry politely.

"Oh, please no formalities, just call me Hagrid, The Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts." said Hagrid proudly.

"Hogwarts! That's the School I'll be attending this September." muttered Harry under his breath but Hagrid still heard it.

"Sins' yu don't kn'w the bank here I ass'ume this is yer first tim'e here and yer a muggleborn, am I right? Hagrid said, he received a nod from Harry. With that they started walking straight to the tallest establishment in the Alley. The Gringgots Bank.

"I'm also goi'ng in the Gringgots Bank anyway. I'll help you find yer family ther' fisrt." Then they walk inside the magnificent establishment. In the bank were many golden things from the chandelier to the floor but the most unbelievable thing, or it's better to say creatures, you can see in the bank were the goblins, snooty but small goblins. When Harry tried to look better to the goblins he got reprimanded by Hagrid.

"Stay close, goblins wer' one of the cre'tures ye should nev'er mes' with. "Because of the seriousness in Hagrid's voice Harry could just nod in fright. Just then a loud pop suddenly erupted beside Harry. This caused Hagrid and the goblin guards be alerted.

It was his parents and Erick.

"Harry!" Erick called before running to him and gave him a brotherly hug. Cam and Mary in the other hand were being questioned by the goblin guards as to why they suddenly appear inside Gringgots. "Where did you go bro, mom's so worried about you. Then dad- Oh who is this giant?"

"Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid" introduced Hagrid cheerfully. "I help Harry find you"

"Thank you sir, I'm Erickson Kreyn, Colt for short" Erick mistakenly held out his hand for a shake and when Hagrid took it and gave him a 'light' shake Erick thought his arm was pulled off.

"Sorry"

After a while of talking with the goblins Cam and Mary were free to go and get down to business in the bank. Harry was quickly hugged tightly by a sobbing a Mary that he thought his mom was killing him for making her worry. Cam explained how they followed him easily, it was because of the charm Mary and he put on to them when they were still babies ten years ago. When they are frightened or threatened they will quickly know and appear right beside them. Cam boastfully told them he created it himself.

"Oh! Hagrid" greeted a Cam a soon as he finally notice the big man beside his sons. "What are you doing here?"

"Hogwarts Business 'end I also help your son Harry his way here. He 'ven fulled me with his name'" Hagrid said to Cam happily. Cam then explained to Harry and Erick that Hagrid is one of the few people who know their true identities and of course one of their friends.

"Just what is your Hogwarts Business is about?" asked Cam

"I prom'sed secr'cy to Dumbledore. Sorry, really can't 'ell ya..." Hagrid then went to the counter and was led inside a big door. Cam and Mary inquire also to the old Goblin who happened to be named Ragnarok and they were led by a smaller Goblin named Griphook to the same door Hagrid went in. They walk down to the stairs after the door and was led inside a labyrinthine tunnel. They ride a cart that look like the cart use in mining and stop at vault 687.

"Vault six hundred and eighty – seven" announced the little goblin "Key please"

Mary then gave a golden key to Griphook, a golden key that Harry is sure it is the first time he saw it but felt he owns the key."

"Harry this is your vault." whispered Mary. "Remember, those that are inside were all come from your parents and all of it is yours. Enjoy what your parents' leave you okay."

Griphook shove the key at key hole under the vaults circular door and the hundreds of locks started to open. When the last lock unlocked the vault door revealed mounds of gold bars and coins, columns of silver and heap of bronze knuts were lying inside the vault.

Harry was not shocked he was petrified.

"Do you thought James and Lily leave you nothing?" laughed Cam.

"Harry, you are very, very filthy rich!" gasped Erick in amazement.

After grabbing a fair amount of gold they once again ride the cart and stop exactly at vault 700. Griphook announce the vault number once again with his little squeaky voice.

"- Key please"

Cam and Mary decided to open their son Colt his own bank vault, inside Erick's vault is fairly big amount of gold coins and columns of silver, as expected.

On their way out of the Gringgots bank, they once again reunited with Hagrid. Harry quickly saw him holding a little rectangular rubbish-looking parchment which Hagrid hid quickly inside his big jacket after noticing their presence.

"What is that?" asked Harry

"Not'ing boy" denied Hagrid "Jus' a presnt' for me dog, Fang"

After that, Hagrid quickly bid goodbye before disappearing in the great crowd at the alley. As soon as they set foot again to Diagon Alley their parents brought them to the shops they are expecting to come in. They first went to _Madam Malkin's Shop Robes for All Occasions_, where they were attended by flying measuring tapes, pencil and paper, writing their sizes accurately. Then they went to other shops that do not fail to amaze them.

At the middle of their shopping spree Cam was called for duty. His work and Mary's work were like those of the polices at the Muggle world. This made them cooler in their children's eyes.

"It says here we need a wand." said Harry.

"A wand, then there's _Olivanders_ over there for good quality wands." said Mary "It's time to get your robes! I'll be right back. Buy now you're wands." She is now more confident to leave her sons for they already know the labyrinth in the alley.

Before they could enter the shop they accidentally bumped to a customer that had come out. A blond boy with a snooty scowl howled on them when they bumped to him and managed to get all of his clothes to dirt.

"Dirty rats!" he spat before walking away muttering obscenities about them. Both of them rolled their eyes to each other before entering the shop.

Harry and Erick enter the old wand shop and wait for someone to attend them when suddenly an old man came out within the shelves of wands, startling them in return, before walking over them. The old man namely Olivander have a smiling face before he saw them and suddenly a confused and bewildered look after seeing them two.

"Who's Mister Potter?" asked Olivander even though they aren't saying their names yet. Reluctantly Harry answered.

"I- I am "

Instead of saying anything Olivander walked over him and lift his bangs up so he can see the famous lightning bolt scar.

"Of course you are" Olivander said while smiling. He then turned around to the shelf of boxes of wands. Finding what they imagined... wands?

"By the way who are you boy?" asked Olivander as he carry boxes of wands to the counter.

"Me?" asked Colt. "I-I'm Erickson Scott Kreyn, Sir"

"Oh... From the House of Kreyns I see." mumbled Oliver "You know it's been awhile since I saw your dad. If I'm right he is Ca-Cameron Lucas Kreyn a." Before Harry could ask if his parents were once bought wands from Olivanders' shop, Olivander answered his pending question."And of course your parents as well."

He then gave Harry a wand with a knowing smile playing his old, dry lips. A smile that looks like he is saying that he is sure to the wand he had given him. And he is right as soon as Harry get a firm hold of the wand; he felt warmth and a strange light surround him and silent whisper in his head saying "Curious" repeatedly.

"Curious" Harry whispered to himself. He heard other words coming after it but it was shut down by Erick's loud question.

"What did you say?"

"Hmm? Ah... no... Nothing, go on" said Harry. When Harry looked at Olivander he still sees the same knowing smile now mixed with a smirked. He then realized the voice he heard in his head was Olivanders.

"Harry, you there?" Erick again brought him to reality.

"Huh?"

"Mister Olivander asked if you want the wand." Harry gave them a nod, then Olivander work on wrapping it.

"Umm... Sir what is that wand called?" asked Harry.

"Wands can be called based on what core they have, we who study wand lore calls this special wand the Phoenix wand." answered Olivander "Now remember this, the wand chooses whomever it wants and this wand is specially designated for you because its brother belongs to the wizard who gave you this" He then lift Harry's bangs and using the wand's tip trace the scar. Harry felt his heart pound faster and felt his whole body shiver in unknown reason yet a familiar feeling of danger.

"Voldemort..." Harry whispered in fear. Fortunately Olivander do not hear him.

"Its brother's owner does great yet horrible but still amazing things so we expect that you do greater things." Olivander gave the now wrapped wand to Harry.

"Ho-how much sir?" asked Harry slightly shivering.

"7 galleons" answered Olivander with smile again breaking the tension built earlier.

When it's Erick's turn he thought it will be easy to get his wand but he was wrong instead the feeling of warmth surround nothing happened on it not until Olivander command him to give it a flick, it magically shattered the nearby flower vase.

"The wand chooses whomever it wants" reminded Olivander seeing Erick's confused face. He then walk between the shelves and get other wand boxes before giving them to Erick to try. "Oh! I see, I almost forgot you're a Kreyn right?" Erick nodded. "These wands will not work for you! Here try this one instead."

At the end of their shopping Erick has the wand similar to his dad a dragon scaled cored wand. For the last time Harry and Erick have their last present for that day an owl for each of them. Harry has the owl with snowy white feathers while Erick has the owl he was looking over at

_Eeloyps Owl Emporium_ the owl with patterned gray and white feathers.

"I'll call him Ethan" said Erick happily. "How about you Harry?"

"Well... Hedwig I think." answered Harry. He don't know but there is some kind of familiarity he felt to bird like he already own the owl without being said, and the owl it looks like it knows him so well. "Why Ethan, by the way?"

"Well his feathers are like Athena's hair but he's a male owl so it can't be, you why Hedwig?"

"I don't know... I just felt like it"

Harry retired to his bed with restless thought with fears of what will happen the next day and contentment of what he saw that day. He was also bothered by the yes he felt following them at their trip at the Diagon Alley but he could be careless for now because no one knows who he is, but that's what he thought.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Hogwarts Express

In a month, Cam and Mary taught them all about the Wizardy World its laws, culture and tradition which consists of both good and bad ideals. After the day they visited Diagon Alley they received a new newspaper. Cam decided to subscribe to a magical newspaper called '_Daily Prophet_'. Harry concluded the eyes that were following at the Diagon Alley were news writers of Daily Prophet because the headline of the newspaper is about them. Amazingly the photo news where they were at alley was moving literally moving along with the crowd.

The news article says:

The Boy-Who-Lived has come back!

The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter and the first grandchild Of Gartrugh Kreyn, Erickson Kreyn were seen shopping school supplies at the Diagon Alley last Monday July 31.

Young Mr. Potter and Mr. Kreyn were believed to be brought and raised to a secret hideaway. According to Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy: "Young Harry must be raised where no one could find them for his safety as well as Colton Kreyn to keep Gartrugh's legacy, blood and his greatest secret existing."

Gartrugh Kreyn is believed to have created a forbidden spell that was called THE CURSE.

Dumbledore also states that Harry and Erickson will be attending Hogwarts this school year and for the next 6 years.

Con. on p. 9

Cam quickly explained everything to his sons, from their family to Potter Family.

"So you know Gartrugh is your Grandfather and of course my father" said Cam.

"But Dad do you know what was Gar- Grandpa's CURSE?" asked Erick.

"Well it is not really a curse..."

"Then what is it!?" exclaimed Harry and Erick.

"Your dad knows it but it is a secret" butted Mary saving Cam from further questions. "You'll know about it when you are older"

Harry nodded in understanding but Erick is one curious child so after their talk Erick dragged Harry upstairs to the attic.

The rest of their day was spent inside the attic, reading different kinds of books their dad has collected during his childhood days. At the end of the day they find no clue for the spell they are finding instead they found books full of interesting things.

"Harry, wake up!" Erick happily shouted one morning. Harry intended to silence him but don't when... "It's September 1 now! We're going to Hogwarts!" with that Harry quickly wake himself up and rush to prepare himself and the things he will be bringing.

They drive to a train station called King's Cross and each of them were given by their parents a ticket with an odd platform number. The platform number was nine and three quarters.

"Platform nine and three quarters?! Dad, this is ridiculous!" said Harry.

"Nothing's impossible in magic, my son." Said Cam smirking as he did.

"Don't worry dears we'll teach you how to find it and... pass through It." assured Mary.

When they arrived at said train station their parents led them to platform 9&10.

"What do we do next dad?" asked Harry.

"You, we have to walk through that..." pointing the brick post that separates each platform. "If you want, run if you're so nervous."

"Ready?"Asked Mary

She received a series of nods before they run in pairs.

Harry don't know but the weird feeling of familiarity that bothers him for some time now is present again and flashes of red-head people flashing through his mind as he run pass through the platform. He open his eyes when he felt he already pass through. As he open his eyes he is greeted by the violet steam engine on the rail on it was bold letters of **HOGWARTS EXPRESS** and a sign of 9 ¾.

According to their tickets, Hogwarts Express will be leaving at exactly 11o'clock. It's nearing eleven and the whole platform was crowded by children and parents saying "goodbyes" and "behaves".

They pass to the family of red-heads, where the mother greeted their parents like an old friend.

"Cameron! Mary!" shouted the mother of the red-heads cheerfully effectively getting the attention of their parents, her sons and a daughter following behind suitly as she walk up to them.

"Molly!" gasped Mary. She looked to Molly's children and mentally counted them and congratulated Molly when she saw the little girl beside her mother. "At last you have a girl. What's your name sweetie?"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley" she answered in her cute little voice. "You can call me Ginny if you like."

As the women talk Harry notice something again. It's seems like he know Ginny for a long time and the youngest son beside her.

"Harry I think Ginny likes you..." said Erick. "She keeps sending smiles at you"

True to his words he caught Ginny looking at him and looks a way as soon as she saw he was looking back at her, blushing in embarrassment. He smiled awkwardly to her back before shaking his head to Erick.

"I don't think so Erick" answered Harry. "I think it is you"

Before Erick could reply they were drag away by their father and help them find an empty compartment which unfortunately the last one.

"... I didn't know you have twins." said Molly.

"No, they are not twins Molly they're cousins" Mary calmly answered. "My son is Colt only"

"Then who's the other one? I'm sure the one of the boys look like..." she trailed off. Molly's face visibly turn pale and her throat suddenly turn dry. "One of them is HARRY POTTER!"

Mary nodded shyly as people started to look at their direction.

"I-I got to go Molly, say Hi for me to Arthur" said Marry before quickly running to the direction where her family went.

"Harry Potter! Mom can I go to the train to look for him?" asked Ginny sweetly in her childish voice. "Please?"

"You're still young to enter the train Ginny, darling and we have to send off goodbye to your brothers" answered Molly before turning her head to the twins. "Gred! Forge! Behave! "

Molly over-heard the two of them planning on asking the Harry Potter if he can still remember the face of You-Know-Who.

"Mom! It's Fred!"

"And it's George! Whined the twin red-head

"Whatever, Ron be good and enjoy" Molly said to her youngest son. Ron nodded meekly as he turned with his brothers to enter the train.

"Percy! Take care of Ron!" shouted Molly to eldest of the children present.

"Mom? I think Ron got dirt on his nose..." said Ginny. Her mom do not hear her so she decided to not to mention it again besides a little payback for what he did to her this morning. For her teddy bears!

When the clock strike at eleven, the train started moving, the parents move away from the train and wave goodbye to their kids. Harry watch his parents went out from his view. Houses flashed pass their window. Harry can't erase the feeling that something is really amiss in this event.

Minutes after the train started moving a soft knock broke the comfortable silence that enveloped the compartment before opening the door. The youngest red –head showed up. Erick smirked when he saw something on the other boy's nose as well as Harry who pretend to not see anything.

"Can I sit here?" asked the boy meekly "Everywhere is full"

"You can "answered Erick with a toothy grin trying to hold his laugh as he clearly now see the dirt on the other boy's nose. Behind the boy were his older twin brothers who introduce themselves politely.

"Hi Harry" said one of them. "Erick"

"...whoever you are between the two of you." continued the other one. "We're the Weasleys by the way.

"I'm Fred not** Gred**"

"And I'm George not **Forge**"

"I'm Ron" said the youngest red-head. With that said the twins run out of sight saying they'll be looking for their friend Lee Jordan who saw a hidden room in the train.

Ron sit beside Erick who is across Harry seeing Erick is a little bit friendlier than Harry.

"So ... who's Harry? And who's Erick?" asked Ron. The cousins look at him at the same time at the mention of their names "Well... if you haven't noticed yet you look like a twin to me not cousins."

He received proud smiles from the cousins.

"Most people tell us that" answered Harry. "I'm Harry by the way."

"Of course I'm Erick"

"Umm... Harry? Is it true?" started Ron.

"What?"

"The scar!' he whispered but it seems like a gasped.

Getting a little bit used to it after shopping at the Diagon Alley, Harry lift his bangs and show Ron the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Ron visibly flinched in amazement and fright.

"Blimey!" gasped Ron "Does it hurt"

"No... but I can see flashes of great green light every time I touch this or try to remember what happened..." answered Harry.

"So what's the feeling having five siblings?" Erick asked changing the subject. "Is it fun? You see we're two only, there is no much fun" he then turned to Harry 'No offense Bro."

"I know what you mean..."

"Mind you it's seven not five" Ron informed, his expression suddenly getting gloomy, while Harry and Colt stared at him in amazement. "Bill and Charles were old for Hogwarts, not that I mind but I'm the sixth in the family. In all six sons of us in the family nothing is special to me. During Bills days at Hogwarts he's the head boy while Charles is the Captain of Quidditch..."

This drew him an odd stare from both raven-haired boys but he did not notice and kept talking. With a sigh he said.

"Now Percy's a prefect and Fred and George where known for being funny or people says, for me they're a little bit annoying. That's why everything I did is normal nothing special or I can say it is me who did it first in the family thing."

"And here's more imagine to have each of your brothers old school robes, Fred's old hat and now Percy old, lazy rat."

Ron didn't notice he told everything about his family that he shouldn't tell to anyone but Ron still kept on his rant about how he felt neglected by his family. He then get the rat from his pocket, it is sleeping, and show it to them.

'His name's Scabber by the way, his lazy and very, very useless rat" a smugger look appeared on his face "Percy's been a prefect that's why Dad bought him a new owl, they can't afford- I mean I got Scabbers instead" his ears visibly turn red as he realized he had talked so much about himself. His last statement caught Harry's and Erick's attention though.

Harry and Erick are well-off children they can get all they want but being them means being a good and behave children. But seeing Ron sad of not being 'rich ' which is understandable Erick gave a weird quotation he must have read that cause more discomfort Ron.

Since the train is moving fairly fast before they knew it they were carried outside the London and is now passing on a vast plane where many cows and goats being pastured. They stayed quiet for awhile watching through the window as they pass the green planes.

At past twelve they heard clattering sound behind their doors and dimpled good woman open the door asking "Anything off the cart, Dears?"

They heard a feral like growl in the whole compartment. It came from a certain red-head before he shook his head and raised the sandwiches he brings with him. Erick and Harry decided to treat Ron, seeing the boy is not so fond of the sandwiches that he brought with him.

They went out to the corridor expecting to see the sweets that they grew of but once they saw the sweets they cannot see what they want. Inside the cart were Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes Licorice wands and many more sweets that they can't identify. Since the woman does not have what they want, they decided to get everything off the cart and seeing the entire sweets look tasty. They then paid the woman eleven silver sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

"Starving are you?" Said Ron as soon as they enter the compartment holding all the sweets with them

"No, we just don't want to miss each of everything" explained Erick getting a Cauldron Cake before eating it.

'Want some?" offered Harry. Ron shook his head saying his fine with his sandwiches which is great big white lie. "We can swap if you want?"

"You wouldn't want it, it is a-a dry corn beef. Mom does not have time to prepare it well "said Ron.

With a little more persuasion Ron gave in and gets a sweet. As soon as he ate it he forgotten the forsaken homemade sandwiches Molly made beside him.

"What's this?" asked Harry holding a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Be careful of those. When they said the flavour it means the real flavour of that thing. Example a Bulgarian frog, you will really taste what it taste like when you eat it when not cooked" explained Ron. He receives shocked stares before all of them tried the beans.

For their first try Harry and Erick try playing safe so they try the roast chicken and sweet cherries and got satisfied of what they tasted. Ron seemed more curious than they are and tried the weirdest of the weird flavours.

"This isn't a real frog is it?" said Erick as he got one chocolate frog box.

"No" assured Ron. "They were only jinxed frog formed chocolates"

A frog leaped out as he said it. It jumped on the window and stick to it before jumping again on an open window. The chocolate frog flew out of sight of sight.

"You see there are cards in chocolate frog boxes, if you don't want the frog then maybe start collecting" resumed Ron. "You, see I'm missing Agrippa"

"Who's that?" asked Harry as he ate another Licorice wand.

"Famous witch, Harry, inside the box is famous witches and wizards of the century." explained Ron.

"Hey I got your Agrippa!" exclaimed Erick waving the card at Ron's face before giving it to him.

"Are you giving this to me?" asked Ron, quiet unsure to accept it. Erick nodded before saying.

"I'm not good in collecting, every time I had a collection, I always misplace it."

"Except for his books" interjected Harry jokingly.

"Yeah, except for my books" There was a laugh after that.

The clean, green fields passed their windows and now they are travelling inside a dark, woody forest.

A knock broke the silence that enveloped the compartment after an hour of sleeping on the comfortable sofas of the train.

A round faced, chubby boy open the door.

"Umm... Di-did you see a-a toad?" Ask the boy shyly. "I lost my toad."

"We haven't seen one" answered Ron. The boy nod meekly.

"If you see one inform..." the boy closed the door before he could even finish his sentence.

"I don't know to that guy. But if I have a toad I'd lose it quickly as I could" said Ron "Mind you, I brought Scabbers so I can't talk"

"Hey! Who wants me to turn Scabber s to yellow?" offered Ron suddenly. Without hesitation he grabbed his wand which is very battered-looking one. Something white is glinting on its end.

"Unicorn hair's almost poking out. Any-"

"Has anyone seen a toad?" asked a bushy haired girl with a very confident tone and bossy attitude who entered their compartment with a small quiet knock, almost nothing at all.

"We already told him that we don't see one' answered Harry but his answer was not heard because the girl is attracted to what Ron is doing.

"Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see it then "

The girl then sits beside Harry. In some way like what happened in the Diagon Alley and at train station awhile ago he thought he know who the girl is but can't pinpoint who she was.

Ron was taken a back to the girl's bossy action but nonetheless he decided to give a show to the snooty girl. He cleared his throat before saying the incantation and waves his wand.

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow"

There was a flash after that, the rat seemed astonished by it but to its appearance nothing has changed. Ron looked at Harry then to Erick as if asking for help. For what?

"I think that's a shocker" mumbled Erick, Harry nod in agreement. While the girl look at Ron seemingly annoyed.

"Are you sure it is a real spell?" mocked the girl. "Well it isn't good, is it? I tried several spells for practice and it all work for me. –I'm the only magical in our family so when I received the letter I'm so happy and excited- I read all the books just to be sure- with all my heart of course- I'm Hermione Granger by the way." she said all of it very quick but properly spoken and right intonation of voice. "So... who are you?"

"Ron Weasley"

"Erickson Kreyn"

"Really? I read many things about your family. Especially your grandfather, Gartrugh Kreyn, he made the spell called CURSE." said Hermione "Do you know about the spell?" she receive a shook form Erick. She neither looked disappointed nor pleased. She then looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter"

"Are you really?" gasped Hermione. "I read many things about you. You are in the Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I really?" asked Harry unbelievingly.

"Goodness you don't know?! If other people would be you they will certainly know." she said annoyingly to Harry. She then stood up to go out to their compartment but before she left completely go.

"Oh, you might want to change to your robes, I have heard we're nearing to Hogwarts" said Hermione. Before she could even left she turned back and said to Ron "You have dirt just under your nose, right there" with that she left.

After they changed to their robes Ron speaks.

"I wish whatever house I will be in, she's not there"

"What house?" asked Erick.

"My brothers said that in Hogwarts there are four houses and all Weasleys are expected to be in Gryffindor!"

"You sound very proud"

"Of course Gryffindor is far best than the others."

"Ron is this yours?" asked Harry, showing Ron a fairly thick yellow book.

"Of course not!" shouted Ron **at** the book "I will never read such book."

"It must be Hermione's" suggested Erick. Harry then look around the book and look for a name written on it. He found it on the front page of the book."You should give it to her later."

Harry nod absent-mindedly before deciding to read the book. The book is entitled _Hundred Wizards and Witches Inventors_. He basically doesn't like books as much as Erick like it but something is pulling him to read the book even the first page only. At the first page of the book he saw the mysterious headmaster of Hogwarts. Long white beard, pointed hat, moon crested eye glasses with a blue eyes lying beneath and a mischievous smile playing on the old headmaster's lips.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry happily getting the attention of Ron and specially Erick who get the book and read the biography written beside the smiling picture of Dumbledore to Ron and Harry.

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore, known as one the greatest wizards of the century, aside from his defeat of Grindlewald in 1945 and numerous titles he is also known for discovering the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood with the help of his friend Nicolas Flamel.

Albus also self-created a magical device he called Deluminator, a device that put-out light and store it for future use. He said "In times of Darkness this should light up the world." Currently only one is made and Albus Dumbledore keeps it. The reason why Dumbledore do not want to make more models of it was unknown...

"He's very mysterious but very brilliant!" exclaimed Erick happily. "I'll be like him someday!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door before it open revealing a very confident blond boy who Harry and Erick recognized as the snooty boy who they accidentally bumped at the Diagon Alley making his clothes all dirty. Behind him were two big boys who are bigger than Ron who is taller than Erick and Harry. They both felt little cockroaches inside a den of mice.

"Is it true? That Harry Potter is in this compartment?" inquired the blond boy haughtily, effectively getting their attention. "So who is he?"

"I am"

"I am Draco Malfoy and this Crabbe and Goyle" introduced the Draco haughtily as ever. Ron snickered as he heard the name.

"Think my name funny Weasel?" sneered Draco "My father told me all about you. Red hair, freckles, worn out robes and has many children than they could afford to support too"

Ron is shaking in anger and is turning red because of being embarrass in front of his friends. Harry can clearly see that Ron want to punch Malfoy to his face but decided not to and can not to because of the two big guys behind him.

Draco then faced Harry.

"You'll soon see that other families are better than the others, Potter. You don't want making friends with wrong sort, I can help you there" Malfoy then held out his hand but Harry do not take it instead...

"I think I know who the wrong sort is" said harry coolly.

Draco did not turn red but a tinge of pink appeared on his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter' he said lowly. "Unless you're bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either you are."

Everyone in the room can clearly see that Harry is offended and finding away how to strangle the boy in the most satisfying way.

"_Locomotor Mortis "_someone from behind cast making the three offending boys slump on the floor their legs bind together magically like it was tied. Colt cast it to them.

"Shut up already wills ya?" ordered Erick angrily. "Get out"

With that the tree boys crawl away as fast as they could, Erick cancelling the spell when they are out of sight. When Erick turned around after closing the door he met two shocked stares before him.

"Did you just... just cast a spell?" both boys asked in unison.  
'Yes?"

"Wow..!" gasped Ron in amazement. "Where did you learn that?"

"In our book I study in advance just like Hermione." answered Erick boastfully

"But we studied that! And you, we failed to cast it!" said Harry accusingly "How?"

Erick scratched his head in their Potter fashion before answering.

"Well I try using it to Cyan every night and last night it worked to him" Erick laughed o himself when he remembered how Cyan looked when the dog woke up, feet bound to each other.

Soon like what Hermione had said, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage, trunks and pet cages in your compartment. It will be delivered separately."

All of them grew pale and felt there stomach lurched in excitement and nervousness. Ron's freckled face grew paler at the thought of nearing Hogwarts while Erick and Harry are shivering in excitement.

The train soon slow down until it stopped. They stocked their pockets of some leftover sweets before leaving the train.

On their way out from the train, Harry heard a familiar booming voice. They quickly jumped of the train followed suitly by Ron.

"Firs' years, Firs years, this way!" barked Hagrid to the group of first years slowly walking to him. "Oh! Hello Harry, Erick. How' ya doin?

"Excited" Harry and Erick answered excitedly. Ron and the other students on the other hand where shocked, amaze and even scared at how big Hagrid is.

"Come, fol'ow me! –any mor' firs' years? Fir' years follow me!"

Stumbling, they followed Hagrid to a narrow, marshy path. Their steps leaving marks as they continue to walk on the path, some were trying to trace Hagrid's big footsteps as they walk. At the end of the path was a thick bushy tree.

"Yer'll get to see' Hogwarts' in a second" said Hagrid "Just a bend over here" but Hagrid bend the tree instead of him bending over, revealing a great black lake and the Hogwarts castle on the other side of it standing on a high cliff. The light of the moon make the castle more majestic and amazing than it was already.

This received a chorus of "ahhhs!" and 'ohhhs!"

"No more than for' in boats!" said Hagrid as he motion them to ride the boats by the shore.

"I have to get to know Hagrid more!" said Ron "I'll be with his boat. Bye Harry, Erick see you later!"

Soon Hermione and a sniffling taodless boy join the brothers' shared boat.

"Everyone in?" asked Hagrid not noticing Ron sat beside him. "Right then- FORWARD!" His and Ron's boat started moving followed by others without them paddling it.

Everyone were quiet, amazed at the majestic castle ahead. It only took a minute or two before Hagrid ordered them again, still not noticing little Ron beside him and Ron can't even speak to him that's why he was left unnoticed by the big guy.

"Heads down!"

Then all of them do as he says. The fleet of boats enter a curtain of ivy and continue until they reach a cave which is under the cliff where the castle stood. As soon as the first boat reached the shore inside the cave he ordered "Firs years stay put there!"

When all of them were off the boats they follow Hagrid suitly as he walked to the stairs leading to a wooden door. "Everyone here?" asked Hagrid. When he receive no answer "Good"

He then knocked the door with his fist.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Sorting Hat; Gryffindor!

The big door swung open at once, revealing a tall, black-haired witch in green robes like her kin eyes. She held a stern gaze to each of them.

"The firs' year, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll be leading from hear" she said before opening the door wider making them see what's inside"

The entrance hall is amazingly very wide. The ceiling is very high to see how far it is from the ground. The whole entrance hall was lighted by flaming torches on every side of the hall.

McGonagall lead them to a small empty chamber. She was going to start speaking when she was cut off by Neville, the taodless boy.

"Trevor!" unmistakably there is a toad standing beside Professor McGonagall. This got the attention of everyone but no one dared to speak as McGonagall look at the boy with a smile?

Neville muttered "sorry" before going beside Hermione again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall started "The start-of-the-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you sit at the Great Hall, you need to be sorted first. The Sorting Ceremony is very important here at Hogwarts, because while you are here the houses to which you are to be sorted will be something like your family. You'll eat with them, sleep with in the dormitories and spend your free time with them in your house common rooms."

"Now, the four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each has its own history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. Your triumphs will earn you house points, while you are at Hogwarts of course, and your rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most house points will win the house cup! A great honour! I hope each of you will be a great asset to whichever house you will be in."

"I shall return when we are ready for you" she said "Please wait here quietly and try to smarten yourselves." she then left the chamber and head to the giant door across at the top of the staircase that is across the chamber. Harry hears thousands of voices behind the giant door and concluded that the whole school community must be in there already.

"What is this Sorting Ceremony by the way?" asked Erick, curious about everything as usual "How is it done?"

"Well, George and Fred told me it is kind of test and it is very painful" answered Ron with fear written on his face. "But I think they are lying"

"I think they are lying" said Hermione. Ron gave her a glare but she shrugged it off "Why would they give us test if we haven't learned any good spells yet? But if ever they would, I know spells that can help me. Let's see, I know..."

Harry stop listening to her, because listening to her and knowing she knew spells make him ashamed and nervous, at least Colt know a spell already while him... He then has an idea. Looking for a blonde target He cast the spell he and Erick studied. As quietly as he could he cast the spell to the infuriating blonde, who is currently talking to random students boasting whatever he got. Unfortunately it didn't work as he expected but it succeeded on pushing the blonde, making Malfoy stumble on the girl in front of him and have the girl scream at him. Erick saw what he did and they laugh secretly to their selves.

Before Malfoy could accuse Harry for pushing him, who is across his back, cold air passed through Harry making him shiver. Malfoy's angry face turned white and scared. He and the other gasped while Harry stared at them questioningly. He looked to the direction where the cold air go and saw two ghosts talking among themselves. Soon about twenty ghosts went out from the ceiling pearly white and transparent, passing through each other and through them. They seem like arguing. What look like a small, fat friar was saying: "Forgive and forget, just give him another chance. Everybody deserves that even Peeves."

"But we already gave him many chances. He's not even a ghost! For Merlin's sake! I really need to get away from him forever!"

The other ghost flew inside the giant door but the fat friar stay behind after noticing them and their shock faces.

'Hello there First years!" greeted the Fat Friar "To be sorted I supposed?" others nod some do not "Well... I wish you all are in Hufflepuff I was in there when I was alive" with that he left and passed through the wall.

A little later after that came out from the giant door was Professor McGonagall; she motioned them to follow her and form two lines as they did. Inside the giant door was even greater and more majestic hall.

Inside the Great Hall was the whole school community. Divided by four long tables with different colors, starting from yellow to red to blue and lastly green. They walked between the four tables and reach the front long table where the Professor sits.

At the middle of the teachers' table was an old man with white, long beard, half-crested moon glasses and mysterious smile playing on his lips.

"Dumbledore!" whispered Erick to him. Harry nodded remembering the old man's face in the book Hermione left. He almost forgot about the book.

"Harry!" whispered Erick again. He's pointing the ceiling. Harry look up expecting a normal ceiling but still majestic but instead he saw the most amazing ceiling. A ceiling reflecting what is outside the sky tonight, a sky filled with stars. There are floating candles as well before the ceiling making it more amazing than ever it could be.

"I read it from Hogwarts: A History. It said it's charmed" explained Hermione to a quivering Neville and his motionless toad.

Harry looked down again and saw just in time Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front. On the stool she placed a black, pointed hat.

"Is this kind of a magic show?" asked Erick. He seems do not want to stop talking and asking but that made him Erick, Harry just sighed. Colt continues to ask everything he saw until someone sing making him shut up. On the stool the black, pointed hat formed a face and started singing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might be in Gryffindor_

_Brave and Strong heart_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff_

_Just and Loyal_

_Or in a wise old Ravenclaw_

_Where wit and the learned meets_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_Cunning and Clever_

_So try me on! Don't be afraid!_

_You're on safe hands! (Though I have none)_

_Cause I'm the thinking Hat!"_

The whole school community clapped and cheered after the Sorting Hat ended the song.

"So we only go through a hat!" said Ron "I'll going to beat those Fred and George"

Harry felt at ease after hearing it. At least they don't have to try and show spells in front of the whole school. Who knows what kind of magic will appear from him.

Professor McGonagall then walked beside the Sorting Hat, holding a long roll of parchment and said "as I call your name step forward and sit on the stool"

"Abbot, Hannah"

A pinked faced girl with blonde hair came out from the crowd of first years. She step forward and sit on the stool. Professor McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on her and in a little moment-

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan" – "Hufflepuff!"

Boot, Terry is the first, first year made to Ravenclaw. Blockhurst, Mandy as well made it to Ravenclaw.

"Bullstrode, Millicent" a green dressed robed girl came out from the crowd. "Slytherin!"

As the continuous calling of names and sorting go on. Harry found a chance to walk up to Hermione who is beside Neville.

"Um... Hermione?" said Harry getting the attention of the bushy-haired girl.

"Finch-Fletchy, Justin" – "Hufflepuff!"

"Hmm?"

"You dropped your book on your way out from our compartment" said Harry showing Hermione the book. "Here"

"Oh thank you! I thought I lose this" she said with a long sigh.

"Finnigan, Seamus" – "Gryffindor!"

"I wish I will be in Gryffindor. I heard it's the best." said Hermione suddenly "I read that Dumbledore himself is in Gryffindor at his time"

"I-I think... Hufflepuff will be my house" stuttered Neville quietly. Before Hermione or Harry could reassure Neville...

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione stiffly walked to the stool and sit on it. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and it started talking.

"Hm... very bright! Very, very bright!" said the Sorting Hat. "Now where should I put you? Hmm... Let's see." – "Gryffindor!"

Hermione happily jumped from the stool and run to the red table were the lions sits.

"Kreyn, Erickson"

As Erick heard his name Harry clearly see blood left his face and started feeling very nervous. He walk to the stool and sit on the stool as calm as he could. When the Sorting Hat was placed on him it formed a smiling face.

"Very wild imagination, I see! Very bright as well. Now where should I put you?" –"Gryffindor!"

Erick happily leaps from the stool and run to the table of Gryffindor. He sits across Hermione who congratulated him. This made Harry nervous. He really wants to be with his brother and his first friend fro he is sure that Ron will be in Gryffindor, no doubt in that because it runs in their blood. He wishes to be sorted in Gryffindor too.

"Longbottom, Neville" – "Gryffindor!"

The boy looked shock and terrified. He slowly walked to the Gryffindor table where the students received him warmly.

"MacDougal, Morag"

Draco confidently walked to the stool and before the Sorting Hat could be placed on his head it say "Slytherin"

After minutes of waiting, Harry grew tired and grew nervous at the same time. What if there is a mistake? What if he isn't magical at all? This made him gave a big heavy sigh.

Few were only left.

"Moon"... "Nott"... "Parkinson" the girl Malfoy stumbled to. Then a twin. "Padama and Parvati Patil" then "Perks, Sally –Anne"

"Potter, Harry"

An audible gasps were heard from the crowd of students. Murmurs started to flow. Harry felt nervous than ever.

"Did she say, Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Where is he?"

Harry tried to walk confidently as he could but failed miserably. When the hat was placed on him it doesn't speak and kept moving from left to right making his head follow. He's nervousness subsided a little when the Sorting Hat successfully blocked the view of the students from where he is sitting but it will be better if the hat stops moving.

"Hmm..." he heard the Sorting Hat say "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. Oh what's this! Very peculiar mind you have here!" Harry heard the Hat sigh. Its last statement made Harry curious. "But where should I put you?"

Harry started thinking: "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

"In Gryffindor you want?" said the Sorting Hat. "But you'll be greater if you're in Slytherin- Nah?"- "Fine you better be, Gryffindor!"

There was a loud cheer from the second long table. Harry quickly ran to it and sits beside Colt, who congratulated him. The Gryffindors welcome him warmly. He can hear the twin Weasleys cheer "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

The next boy named "Thomas, Dean" was called. His frame is taller and firmer than Ron ever could be. The said boy made it to Hufflepuff. As the boy hops to the first table, Harry felt something is amiss, that the boy shouldn't be in Hufflepuff but somewhere elsewhere.

"Turpin, Lisa" – "Ravenclaw"

"Weasley, Ron"

Ron steadily walked to the stool and sit on it. When the Sorting hat was placed on him it gasped.

"Hah! Another Weasley!? I certainly know where to put you – Gryffindor!"

Ron jumped from the stool and quickly run to the Gryffindor table, screams of joy coming from him.

"Good job Ron" congratulated Percy, Ron's older brother and a prefect, who is beside Hermione.

The last student to be sorted was "Zabini, Blaise" who made to "Slytherin"

Professor McGonagall folded her scroll and took the stool and the Sorting Hat away, before Professor Dumbledore stand on his feet and said with a very big bright smile.

"Oh right! Few words before we eat: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he said cheerfully. "Thank you!"

With that all clapped and cheered though Harry does not know whether to laugh or not. He's very hungry in a way he is becoming lazy to move. Before he know it all kinds of foods appeared on the empty table.

"Is he mad?" asked Harry while slumping on his seat and helping himself for tarts.

"Mad? He's brilliant!" answered both Erick and Percy. They both laughed and have a high five for each other both sure idolizes Dumbledore much.

"Hello First Years!" said someone from or the table? On the table was a head of a ghost with ruff hair and moustache. "Oh how rude I am, I haven't introduced yet! I am by the way Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know you!" Ron gasped suddenly with his mouth full of food. "You are Nearly Headless Nick! My brothers talk about you much"

"I prefer myself to be called Sir –"

"How could you be Nearly Headless?" asked the ginger head, Seamus Finnigan.

"Like this" Nearly Headless Nick then flip his head to the left making his rest on his shoulder. Clearly someone tried to cut his head but failed to finish the job. He flip it back before leaving the shocked first years to enjoy the banquet.

On the table were different kinds of foods. Steak, chicken, mash potatoes, tarts and many more. Ron clearly is having a great time for he already finished the foods in front of him whilst Harry and Erick just started. Across Harry is Neville who timidly eat his food beside him is Hermione, not really eating because the girl is busy talking to Percy about the lessons.

The night is walking too slow making Harry felt bored after eating all his food. He look every to try and find something interesting when his eyes fell on the teachers' table. There he saw a turbaned man talking to black-haired man. The greasy haired man must have felt eyes looking at him and look at Harry direction but when their eyes met pain shot through his scar. It's like his head will explode because of the pain there are stings like the scar is being burned. His hand quickly went to his head trying to ease the pain.

"Ah!" he groaned.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Erick

"Ye...yeah" answered Harry shakily.

"Percy, who's the turbaned man over there?" Harry heard Hermione asked Percy.

"That? That is Professor Quirrel. He teaches Defence against the Dark Arts Magic." Percy then answers Harry's and Hermione's question about the man Professor Quirrel is talking to. "And the Professor he is talking to is Professor Snape he teaches Potions."

"Professor Quirrel looks interesting?" said Hermione unsure what to say.

"Professor Snape looks creepy" said Erick. He receives a nod from Percy and some higher students who are listening to their conversation.

"Why?"

"You'll find it yourself sooner." answered Percy quite jokingly.

The dessert soon appeared and their food with their plates disappeared as well. The desserts as expected were delicious and are amazingly different to the ice creams, ice cones they grew of. Nonetheless the dessert soon disappeared leaving all students satisfied and happy.

The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up at once as soon all the desserts and plates disappeared; all students fell silent and gave all their attention to the Headmaster who is now standing.

"Okay for the start-of-year notices for this year. First years should note that all are prohibited to go inside the Forbidden Forest, the forest on the grounds." Professor Dumbledore said.

"And for few older students would do well to remember it as well, **always**" said Professor Dumbledore to the Weasley twins who do not look at him in return but instead smiled tot their selves.

"I was also been asked by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, that no one should use magic on corridors."

"The Quidditch trials will start in the second week of term. Anyone who wishes to be the hero of their house could join just ask Madam Hooch for further information."

"And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right –hand side is out of bound to everyone who does not wish a painful. "

All students froze on their seats and decided to follow what Dumbledore say, well except for the Weasley twins who started thinking how to get their without anyone knowing.

"Alright! Before we go to bed, let's sing the school song!"

Announced Professor Dumbledore, breaking the icy silence. "Pick your favourite tunes and off we go!"

Then the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether be we old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do some filling_

_With some interest stuffing_

_For now they're bare and full air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished the songs in different time. Last to finish the song were the twin Weasleys who chose the tune of slow funeral march. Dumbledore gladly conducted their last lines and said.

"Ah music! How beautiful are they! Greater to what a magic can do," said a very delighted Professor Dumbledore. "Now off to bed! Prefects lead the First years to their dormitories."

With that they started moving with Percy Weasley as their guide to their dormitories. He led them to Hundreds of staircases that move every now and then. The walls around it were surrounded by moving pictures and paintings. All of the pictures make move to welcome them warmly.

As they ascend to another staircase they were met by a floating socks and extra large underwear. Percy looked indignant when he saw it.

"Peeves, the Poltergeist" sneered Percy

"Peeves I promise if you don't stop interfering our way I'll call Baron to rusticate out here."

Said Percy warningly.

"Peeves aren't he the ghost the other ghosts talking about awhile ago?" said Erick to himself trying to remember what he heard. Ron gaped at him for he can't quite understand what he asked.

"What...?"

"Yeah, I think it is him." confirmed Harry. Harry also remembered the Baron Percy is talking about. The resident ghost of Slytherin, Bloody Baron, he is the only one Peeves is afraid of.

The socks and the underwear then dropped at hearing what Percy said and what a look like a ghost came out laughing at them.

"New playmates!" the ghost laughed as he fly away from them and passed from wall to wall.

After that they continue to ascend. Percy lead them to end of a hall way where a portrait of a fat lady stands.

"Password?" asked the fat lady monotonously.

"Caput Draconis" said Percy and the fat lady open her portrait at once.

There is a fairly big hole, big enough for people to enter, behind the portrait leading to big room with the comfiest sofas and the most welcoming fire place ever.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room" said Percy. One could easily identify it as Gryffindors because of the colour combinations all over the place, from mattresses to walls to the sofas.

"The left stairs will lead to the boy's dormitories while the right stairs will lead to the girls. You're trunks are already inside your dormitories you may change beds wherever you wish." he then left them to admire the magnificent Common Room.

"This is the best school ever, Harry!" said Erick "Everything's bloody amazing!"

He laughed and within a matter of second doze off because of tiredness catching up quickly. Harry felt it too and starts to sleep but before he finally sleeps he heard...

"Scabbers get off my bed!" screamed Ron.


End file.
